Castle Sweet Castle/Gallery
Helping Fluttershy Ferret cleaning S5E3.png Twilight scrubbing a ferret S5E3.png Fluttershy cleaning a goat S5E3.png Bear has its teeth brushed S5E3.png Harry the bear's pearly whites S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy cleaning a pig S5E3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and happy clean pig S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy covered in mud S5E3.png|"Phew!" Fluttershy "thanks for helping me" S5E3.png|"Thanks for helping me get them so fresh and clean, Twilight." Twilight "happy to do it" S5E3.png|"No problem, happy to do it!" Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png|"You probably can't wait to get back to your castle..." Twilight freezes at the mention of the castle S5E3.png|"...and take your own bath, huh?" Twilight "aren't there more animals" S5E3.png|"Aren't there more animals that need cleaning?" Twilight nervous grin S5E3.png Fluttershy "you and I are the only ones left" S5E3.png|"I think you and I are the only ones left..." Fluttershy "can't wait to get the mud out" S5E3.png|"... and I can't wait to get the mud out of my mane." Twilight getting nervous S5E3.png Angel cleans his ears S5E3.png Twilight kicks Angel into the mud S5E3.png Angel face-down in the mud S5E3.png Angel covered in mud again S5E3.png|"Oh no!" Twilight "Angel got dirty!" S5E3.png|"Angel got dirty!" Twilight "I'd better stay longer" S5E3.png|"I'd better stay longer to help give him a bath too!" Fluttershy confused S5E3.png Twilight giving Angel a bath S5E3.png Fluttershy's cottage at sunrise S5E3.png Fluttershy kind smile S5E3.png|"Thank you ever so much for staying to give Angel a bath too, but, um..." Twilight drying Angel thoroughly S5E3.png|"I think he's dry." Angel nice and dry S5E3.png Angel's fur becomes poofy S5E3.png Fluttershy "it's gotten late!" S5E3.png|"Goodness! It's gotten late! You really didn't have to stay all day" Fluttershy "not that we don't appreciate it" S5E3.png|"Not that we don't appreciate it. Isn't that right?" Angel is unamused S5E3.png|I'm gonna get you back for this, Twilight. Twilight dusting Fluttershy's house S5E3.png Fluttershy "I for one am exhausted" S5E3.png|"I for one am exhausted." Fluttershy yawning S5E3.png Fluttershy "I really need to rest up" S5E3.png|"Plus, I really need to rest up for that big pancake breakfast tomorrow." Twilight continues to feather-dust S5E3.png Fluttershy "you have to get the castle ready" S5E3.png|"And I'm sure you have to get the castle ready." Twilight slight panic "no!" S5E3.png|"No!" Twilight unsure "the castle's fine" S5E3.png|"The castle's... fine!" Twilight "I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help" S5E3.png|"But maybe I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help with the pancakes!" Twilight flies away from the cottage S5E3.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E3.png Door closes on Fluttershy S5E3.png|Someday, maybe Fred will win the fight. Fluttershy "um, Angel?" S5E3.png|Then the cat will stay out for the night. The pancake breakfast Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle in the distance S5E3.png Fluttershy and Rainbow eating pancakes S5E3.png|Anyone else getting hungry looking at these images? Rarity eating pancakes daintily S5E3.png|Seriously, though those pancakes look sooooooo goooooooood! Pinkie Pie eating pancakes messily S5E3.png Applejack eating pancakes S5E03.png Applejack "these are delicious, Pinkie Pie!" S5E3.png|"Mm, these are de''licious, Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie covered in berries and whipped cream S5E3.png|Ho ho ho! Pinkie Pie licks her face clean S5E3.png Pinkie "Twilight spent all night helping me" S5E3.png|"Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor!" Pinkie "kept thinking we'd found the right one" S5E3.png|"I kept thinking we'd found the right one..." Pinkie "she insisted I make even more" S5E3.png|"...but she insisted I make even more to try." Pinkie stacks pancakes on her plate S5E3.png|"And more." High stack of pancakes S5E3.png|"And more and more and more and more!" Pinkie "it was like she never wanted to" S5E3.png|"It was like she never wanted to—" Fluttershy finishes Pinkie's sentence S5E3.png|"Leave?" Pinkie Pie "exactly!" S5E3.png|"Exactly!" Pinkie eats a tall stack of pancakes S5E03.png|Nom nom nom nom nom! Pinkie "eventually we ran out of time" S5E3.png|Eventually we ran out of time..." Pinkie "every-berry-any-chip-surprise" S5E3.png|"...so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise!" Pinkie "I lost a measuring spoon" S5E03.png|"The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter." Pinkie "Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!" S5E03.png|"Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!" Rarity inspects her pancakes S5E3.png Rainbow Dash calls Twilight "out of it" S5E3.png|"Up all night, huh? Is that why she's so, uh... out of it?" Twilight frazzled and snoring S5E3.png|Zzzzzzzzzzz.... Mane Six sitting around dining room table S5E3.png|"Um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but has anypony else noticed that Twilight has been a little ''too helpful lately?" Applejack "now that you mention it" S5E3.png|"Now that you mention it..." Multitude of holes at Sweet Apple Acres S5E3.png|"...she was lendin' a hoof at Sweet Apple Acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight." Twilight the hole digger S5E3.png|"Dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten." Applejack awkward grin S5E3.png Twilight inspecting gems S5E3.png|"She spent an entire afternoon..." Twilight the gem sorter S5E3.png|"...rearranging a single gem drawer..." Rarity's gem drawer S5E3.png|"at the boutique. An entire afternoon!" Rainbow Dash wins a race S5E3.png|"You think that's weird? She raced me, like, a hundred times the other day." Twilight loses a race S5E3.png|"And lost every time!" Rainbow Dash wins another race S5E3.png|"She just kept goin'!" Twilight loses another race S5E3.png|"Best out of ten..." Rainbow Dash speeds through the sky S5E3.png|"...best out of twenty..." Twilight tuckered out from racing S5E3.png|best out of a hundred!" Rainbow Dash "hanging out with me is awesome" S5E3.png|"I mean, I know hanging out with me is awesome..." Rainbow Dash "she'd rather keep losing than" S5E3.png|"but it was like she'd rather keep losing than—"" Fluttershy finishes Rainbow's sentence S5E3.png|"Leave?" Rainbow Dash "who does that?" S5E3.png|"Yeah. Who does that?" Twilight face-down in her pancakes S5E3.png|Splat! Twilight using pancakes as a pillow S5E3.png|Oh, pancake pillow, you're the only one who understands me. Applejack "somepony who's avoidin' somethin'" S5E3.png|"Somepony who's avoidin' somethin', that's who." Pinkie Pie scarfing down her pancakes S5E3.png Applejack "we're gonna find out what" S5E3.png|"Soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what." Pinkie Pie hacks up measuring spoon S5E3.png Measuring spoon lands in Fluttershy's pancakes S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "I win!" S5E3.png|"I win!" Twilight wakes up with pancake on her horn S5E3.png|"Huh?" Twilight "I'm pancake!" S5E3.png|"I'm pancake!" (And fandom has a new treasure.) Twilight "I mean, awake" S5E03.png|"I mean, awake..." Applejack "is there somethin' you wanna tell us?" S5E3.png|"Uh, Twilight? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us?" Rarity removes pancake from Twilight's horn S5E3.png|"You know how much we appreciate..." Pinkie Pie snatches Twilight's pancake S5E3.png|"...all you do for us..." Rarity "we simply adore having you around" S5E3.png|"...and we simply adore having you around..." Rarity "we worry you might be" S5E3.png|"but... we worry you might be... ahem... avoiding something else?" Twilight "has it been that obvious?" S5E3.png|"Has it been that obvious?" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash concerned S5E3.png Applejack and Rarity concerned S5E3.png Twilight "I know it's silly, but" S5E3.png|"I've been... the thing is... I know it's silly..." Twilight "I've been avoiding..." S5E3.png|"but I... I've been avoiding... this place." Mane Six in castle dining room zoom-out S5E3.png Rarity "such a gorgeous castle" S5E3.png|"Why in Equestria would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle?" Pinkie Pie "this place has everything!" S5E3.png|"Yeah, this place has everything!" Pinkie Pie "big tall ceilings" S5E3.png|"Big tall ceilings..." Pinkie Pie "make you feel tiny!" S5E3.png|"...that make you feel tiny!" Pinkie's reflection on castle floor S5E3.png|"Shiny new floors..." Pinkie Pie "cold to the touch!" S5E3.png|"that are cold to the touch!" Pinkie Pie shivering S5E3.png|"Brrr!" Pinkie Pie steps into the hallway S5E3.png|"And it even has loooong empty hallways!" Pinkie in castle hallway zoom-out.png|"HALLWAYS, HALLWAYS..." Twilight's castle interior 1 S5E3.png|syrup Twilight's castle interior 2 S5E3.png|"HALLWAYS" (Wait, did anyone else hear that "syrup" part? My echo must be broken.) Pinkie Pie "okay, I get it" S5E3.png|"Okay, I get it." Twilight "the castle is amazing" S5E3.png|"The castle is amazing." Twilight "it doesn't feel like home" S5E3.png|"But it just... sighs It doesn't feel like home." Twilight Sparkle sulking S5E3.png Rarity soft chuckle "is that all?" S5E3.png|"Oh, is that all?" Rarity "you simply need to decorate" S5E3.png|"Why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this space your own!" Twilight "look how big it is!" S5E3.png|"It's just so daunting! Look how big it is!" Twilight hiding her face in despair S5E3.png|"I-I don't even know where to start!" Twilight's friends offer to help decorate S5E3.png|"You can start by letting us do it for you." Rarity "we will make this the castle of your dreams" S5E3.png|"We will make this the castle of your dreams..." Rarity "you go to the Ponyville spa" S5E3.png|"...while you go to the Ponyville spa for some much needed rest and relaxation." Rarity "I'm saying this with love" S5E3.png|"I'm saying this with love, but..." Twilight looking at her reflection S5E3.png|"have you looked in a mirror lately?" Rarity "I've never seen you look this" S5E3.png|"I've never seen you look this..." Rarity struggles to find the right word S5E3.png|"mmmm..." Fluttershy interrupting "frazzled?" S5E3.png|"Frazzled?" Rarity "that is absolutely the word" S5E3.png|"Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use." Twilight "I guess I do need a little help" S5E3.png|"Ooh, I guess I do need a little help." Twilight "nopony knows me better than you" S5E3.png|"And so does my castle. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nopony knows me better than you." Applejack "cozier than hot cider on a rainy day" S5E3.png|"We'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day." Rainbow Dash "there's gonna be cider?!" S5E3.png|"There's gonna be cider?!" Applejack is unamused S5E3.png|Rainbow definitely has a problem. Rainbow Dash catches herself S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "let's decorate!" S5E3.png|"Uh, I mean, let's decorate!" Spike enters the dining room S5E3.png|"Oh, no! Did I miss the pancakes?!" (He has a Rarity plushie) Spike joins the pancake breakfast S5E3.png|"I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling." Rarity "I'm so glad you're here!" S5E3.png|"Spike, I'm so glad you're here!" Spike "really?" S5E3.png|"Really?" Rarity "you're taking Twilight to the spa" S5E3.png|"Yes! You're taking Twilight to the spa!" Spike "been meaning to get my claws done" S5E3.png|"Great! I've been meaning to get my claws done!" Spike eating a pancake S5E3.png Mane Six stare at Spike S5E3.png Spike "oh, you mean now" S5E3.png|"Oh, you mean now." Spike stuffs his face with pancakes S5E3.png Twilight and Spike head to the spa S5E3.png Frazzled Twilight leaving the pancake party S5E03.png|"Come on, y'all! We've got work to do!" Make This Castle A Home Main 5 step into the hallway S5E3.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity walking in the castle hallway S5E03.png Rainbow Dash singing "let's all work together" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash sings "To make this castle shine" S5E03.png Rarity polishing wall furnishings S5E3.png Rarity's reflection in crystal wall S5E3.png Main 5 sing "It'll feel divine" S5E03.png Applejack closing a wheelbarrow S5E03.png Applejack walking out of Sweet Apple Acres barn S5E3.png Sweet Apple Acres wide-angle exterior S5E3.png Fluttershy gathering animals together S5E3.png Fluttershy singing next to a goat S5E3.png Fluttershy singing "and we'll make" S5E3.png Applejack and Fluttershy sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Dash sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png Main 5 singing Make This Castle a Home S5E3.png Pinkie sliding down banister S5E3.png Pinkie grabbing balloons while sliding S5E3.png Pinkie jumps into pile of balloons S5E3.png Pinkie trots toward the door S5E3.png Burst of confetti behind Pinkie's door S5E3.png Rainbow grabs Blaze figurine S5E3.png Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolts trophies S5E3.png Rainbow rolls up Wonderbolts posters S5E3.png Rainbow stops in front of Wonderbolt statue S5E3.png Rainbow salutes to Wonderbolt statue S5E3.png Rainbow flying out of her house S5E3.png Main 5 singing "make a home she'll adore" S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png Rainbow flies to the castle S5E03.png Rarity hanging curtains and lace S5E3.png Rainbow hangs photo of herself S5E3.png Rainbow mimics photo pose S5E3.png Pinkie Pie looking for party cannons S5E3.png Burst of confetti in wrapped box S5E3.png AJ pouring fertilizer in castle while flowers grow S5E03.png|Isn't fertilizer supposed to be planted out''doors? Harry the bear hugging critters S5E3.png Fluttershy sings next to the bear S5E3.png Fluttershy joins critter group hug S5E3.png Rarity decorates with jewels S5E3.png Rainbow hangs Wonderbolt memorabilia S5E3.png Pinkie Pie bouncing with party hats S5E3.png Rainbow Dash puts figurine on display S5E3.png Rainbow spins around the throne room S5E3.png Applejack rolling a barrel S5E3.png Applejack jumps from the barrel S5E3.png Fluttershy hanging a birdhouse S5E3.png Rarity hanging more lace S5E3.png Rainbow Dash puts trophy on display S5E3.png Rarity hanging even more curtains S5E3.png Applejack pushing bale of hay S5E3.png Pinkie Pie hanging paper streamers S5E3.png Applejack opening a barrel of apples S5E03.png Rainbow Dash dusting a shield S5E3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Mane 5 Make This Castle a Home big finish S5E3.png Pinkie Pie's decorations S5E3.png Rarity's decorations S5E3.png Rainbow Dash's decorations S5E3.png Fluttershy's animal friends S5E3.png Applejack's decorations S5E3.png Main 5's decorations complete S5E3.png Main 5 went overboard with the decorating S5E3.png Decoration mess-up Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png|"Wow, girls! We did a... great job... together..." Applejack nervous laugh S5E03.png|"Heh heh..." Mane Six unsure of their job S5E3.png|Never realized Spike was photobombing that portrait until now. Guess he's become an expert at photobombing. Popinjays flutter over Rainbow's head S5E3.png Rainbow halfheartedly compliments Fluttershy S5E3.png|"Fluttershy, I love that you brought ''so many animals." Rainbow smiles nervously at Fluttershy S5E3.png| Fluttershy asks Rainbow about her trophies S5E3.png|"Are these your trophies?" Rainbow "with my name permanently etched" S5E3.png|"I prefer to think of them as everypony's trophies but with my name permanently etched onto them." Fluttershy unsure about Rainbow's decorative choices S5E3.png Rarity unsure about Applejack's decorative choices S5E3.png|"My my, Applejack, bringing the outdoors inside, it's... earthy..." Rarity "what a lovely touch!" S5E3.png|" What a lovely touch." Rarity sniffing Applejack's quilt S5E3.png Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png Rarity "are these quilts vintage?" S5E3.png|"Are these cloaks vintage?" Applejack "nope, just old!" S5E3.png|" Nope, just old!" Applejack shielding her eyes S5E3.png|"Unlike your sparkly window doohickeys which are..." Rarity's blinding curtain jewels S5E3.png Applejack halfheartedly compliments Rarity S5E3.png|"why, they're just swell!" Pinkie Pie "no one said anything about" S5E3.png|"No one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons!" Pinkie Pie squees with pride S5E3.png|Squee! Pinkie remembers her cannons are hidden S5E3.png|"Oh, right! They're hidden!" Spike returns to the throne room S5E3.png|"Hey guys, how do my claws look?" Spike freezes in shock S5E3.png Spike "Sweet Celestia!" S5E03.png|"SWEET CELESTIA!" Main 5 embarrassed by their job S5E3.png|"Oh, Spike! Are you and Twilight done already?" Spike "ordered her the super-deluxe mane blow-out" S5E3.png|"Don't worry, I ordered her the super-deluxe mane blow-out! She'll be a while." Spike "this place looks terrible!" S5E3.png|"Man, this place looks terrible!" Main 5 sigh in relief S5E3.png Fluttershy "thank goodness somepony said something" S5E3.png|"Thank goodness somepony said something!" Rainbow "it's pretty bad, right?" S5E3.png|"It's pretty bad, right?" Applejack "looks like a mishmash of knickknacks" S5E3.png|"This place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks." Rarity "it is a little cluttered" S5E3.png|"Hmm, I suppose it is a little cluttered." Pinkie "what are you guys talking about?" S5E3.png|"What are you guys talking about?" Pinkie "I think it looks super fun!" S5E3.png|"I think it looks super fun!" Confetti cannon explodes off-screen S5E3.png Animals startled by cannon explosion S5E3.png Birds knock over trophies S5E3.png Goat stampedes into bucket of apples S5E3.png Bear stampedes through bales of hay S5E3.png Pinkie Pie enjoying the mayhem S5E3.png|"Whee!" Fluttershy tries in rein in stampeding animals S5E3.png|"Oh! Oh, no! Please don't do that! If you all just take a deep breath and calm down—" Pillar collapses in front of Fluttershy S5E3.png Chipmunks climbing up curtains S5E3.png Rarity "that bunting is embroidered by hoof!" S5E3.png|"No! That bunting is embroidered by hoof! Don't you move one more paw!" Chipmunks tearing curtains S5E3.png Rarity "everypony stop!" S5E3.png|'"EVERYPOONY, STOP!!!" (Ham—naw, not gonna do that joke. Already did it twice on the wiki.) Pigs crash into each other S5E3.png Bear and duck screech to a halt S5E3.png Pinkie Pie freezes in place S5E3.png Mess in the throne room S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "okay, now it's a mess" S5E3.png|"Okay, now it's a mess." Confetti cannon explodes behind Pinkie S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "what're we gonna do?!" S5E3.png|"What're we gonna do?!" Spike "Twilight's blow-out won't take that long" S5E3.png|"I dunno. But Twilight's blow-out won't take that long." Spike "she'll never set hoof in here now!" S5E3.png|"If she was avoiding the castle before, she'll never set hoof in here now!" Main 5 and Spike try to come up with a plan S5E3.png|"Come on, guys, we've gotta do something! Twilight's counting on us!" Rarity tells Spike to stall Twilight S5E3.png|"Spike, you've got to get back to that spa and stall her! Whatever you do, don't let her come home!" Spike "but we live here" S5E3.png|"Like, forever? But we live here." Rarity tells Spike to stall until sunset S5E3.png|"Uh, yes, well, uh, maybe you could manage it 'til... sunset-ish?" Rarity bats her eyelashes at Spike S5E3.png|Speaking of sunset, when is she gonna appear on the show? Spike "anything for you, Rarity" S5E3.png|"Anything for you, Rarity..." Main 5 agree the castle is too cluttered S5E3.png|"Okay, we all agree the castle is too cluttered, right?" Applejack "everypony take one of their own decorations out" S5E3.png|"So why doesn't everypony take one of their own decorations out and we'll see how it looks?" Fluttershy, Dash, and Pinkie in agreement S5E3.png The spa Twilight under blow dryer S5E3.png|"Spike, you're back!" Twilight "how do I look?" S5E3.png|"How do I look?" Twilight's new mane style S5E3.png Spike nervous "great!" S5E3.png|"Great!" Twilight "how does the castle look?" S5E3.png|"And more importantly, how does the castle look?" Twilight's mane droops over her eyes S5E3.png Spike even more nervous "great?" S5E3.png|"Great?" Twilight about to leave the spa S5E3.png|"I can't wait to go home and see it!" Spike holds Twilight by the tail S5E3.png|"Great! I mean, no!" Twilight looking concerned at Spike S5E3.png Spike "not quite ready to go yet" S5E3.png|"I mean, uh, I'm not... quite ready to go yet." Spike "why don't we have a massage?" S5E3.png|"Uh, why don't we have a massage?" Spike reaching off-screen S5E3.png|"I was really hoping to get, uh..." Spike holding a spa pamphlet S5E3.png|"this thingy!" Twilight reading "extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage" S5E3.png|"The 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'?" Spike acting nervous "yup" S5E3.png|"Yep!" Twilight "I'll just have a traditional massage" S5E3.png|"I think I'll just have a traditional massage..." Twilight "you go for it" S5E3.png|"...but you go for it." Aloe "did somepony order massages?" S5E3.png|"Did somepony order massages?" Aloe hears a crash through the wall S5E3.png Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png|"YEEEEEEAHHHH!" Spike deeply frightened S5E3.png Bulk Biceps "let's do this, little dragon!" S5E3.png|"Let's do this, little dragon!" Spike caught between Bulk Biceps' pecs S5E3.png|Okay, that's disturbing. Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png|There was a door! THERE WAS A FLIPPIN' DOOR!!!!! Aloe "I hate it when he does that" S5E3.png|"Oh, I hate it when he does that." Aloe leads Twilight into the massage room S5E3.png|"Come with me, princess." Redecorating Rarity can't decide which decoration to remove S5E3.png Applejack "come on, Rarity" S5E3.png|"Come on, Rarity." Applejack "everypony has taken somethin' out except you" S5E3.png|"Everypony has taken somethin' out except you." Rarity "I simply can't decide" S5E3.png|"Ooh, I know! I simply can't decide." Rainbow Dash points at the Mane Six portrait S5E3.png|"How about this?" Rarity "anything but that!" S5E3.png|"No! Not that! Anything but that!" Rainbow points at hanging flowerpots S5E3.png|"How about these?" Rarity "they're my favorite accent!" S5E3.png|"Oh, but those brighten up the whole room! They're my favorite accent!" Rainbow "let's lose the curtains" S5E3.png|"Then let's lose the curtains! The room wouldn't need brightening if they weren't making it so dark!" Rarity "they're my favorite too!" S5E3.png|"Not them! They're my favorite too!" Rainbow Dash grumbling at Rarity S5E3.png|%^#$^@!!! Rainbow "they can't all be your favorite!" S5E3.png|"They can't all be your favorite!" Rainbow about to remove the portrait S5E3.png|"Okay, I'm taking down the portrait. We all know what we look like." Rainbow carries portrait out of the throne room S5E3.png Rarity frustrated grunt S5E3.png Rarity "the room still looks a little bit cluttered" S5E3.png|"Well, the room still looks a little bit cluttered, doesn't it?" Rarity levitates Rainbow's posters S5E3.png|"Perhaps I'll take down a poster or two. Only to be helpful, of course!" Rainbow's posters float out of the throne room S5E3.png Rainbow Dash glares at Rarity S5E3.png Applejack "everypony calm down" S5E3.png|"Okay, everypony calm down." Applejack keeps the group together S5E3.png|"I'm sure we can find a way to remove the clutter..." Applejack cheerful "together!" S5E3.png|"...together." Rarity "you're absolutely right, dear" S5E3.png|"You're absolutely right, dear." Rarity levitating Applejack's quilts S5E3.png|"Hey, those are my warmin' quilts!" Rainbow kicks Applejack's quilts out of the room S5E3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash hoof-bump S5E3.png|"Together!" Birds peck at Pinkie Pie's balloons S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "stop pecking at my balloons" S5E3.png|"Fluttershy, tell your birds to stop pecking at my balloons!" Fluttershy "they must not like being scared" S5E3.png|"I guess they must not like being scared out of their wits by exploding confetti cannons or something." Pinkie "we can't get rid of the cannons" S5E3.png|"But we can't get rid of the cannons!" Pinkie "don't remember where I hid them" S5E3.png|"I don't remember where I hid them." Another confetti cannon goes off S5E3.png Main 5 starting to argue S5E3.png|"Allow me to help." Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle exterior midday S5E3.png|"Oh, no, I'll help you." "Not if I help you first!" Visiting the library's ruins Twilight blissful sigh S5E3.png Twilight "I feel totally relaxed" S5E3.png|"Great suggestion, Spike. I feel totally relaxed." Spike in agonizing pain S5E3.png|Poor Spike is out of shape. Twilight "you want to hop on?" S5E3.png|"You want to hop on?" Twilight "I can get us to the castle faster" S5E3.png|"Maybe I can get us to the castle faster." Spike looking at the sun S5E3.png Shining sun over Ponyville town hall S5E3.png Spike's joints cracking S5E3.png|"Ow!" Spike rubbing his sore back S5E3.png Spike trying to act casual S5E3.png Spike "how nice is this day?" S5E3.png|"I mean... how... nice is this day?" Spike "hoping we could take the scenic way" S5E3.png|"I was hoping we could take the scenic way back." Twilight unsure S5E3.png|"I don't know." Spike "good for post-massage circulation" S5E3.png|"Come on. Walking is good for post-massage circulation." Twilight "I've never heard that theory" S5E3.png|"Really? I've never heard that theory." Twilight and Spike visit the ruins of the library S5E3.png|Twilight and Spike are paying their respects. What remains of the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png|Here's what's left of the Golden Oak Library after it was destroyed by Tirek. Spike wiping his tears away S5E3.png Twilight apologizes to Spike S5E3.png|"Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry. Of course losing the Golden Oak Library was hard for you too." A teary-eyed Spike hugging a sad Twilight S5E3.png|We both miss it, don't we? Twilight "make the castle feel more like your home as well" S5E3.png|"I've got an idea. Why don't we have the girls add some things to make the castle feel more like your home as well?" Spike hopeful "really?" S5E3.png|"Really?" Twilight invites Spike to hop on S5E3.png|"Hop on!" Spike riding on top of Twilight S5E3.png Sun still hangs over Ponyville S5E3.png Spike still needs to stall for time S5E3.png Twilight spreading her wings S5E3.png Spike prevents Twilight from taking off S5E3.png Twilight falls to the ground S5E3.png|"Ow!" Twilight "what are you doing?" S5E3.png|"What are you doing?" Spike "I just thought of what I want" S5E3.png|"I, um... I just thought of what I want!" Twilight asks Spike what he wants S5E3.png|"Oh, okay. What is it?" Spike thinking of an excuse S5E3.png|"It's a... well, I want a..." Spike in deep thought S5E3.png|"it's..." Spike says he needs a bed S5E3.png|"I kind of need a... a bed!" Spike nervous grin S5E3.png Twilight "you said you sleep like a baby" S5E3.png|"I thought you said you sleep like a baby in the castle." Spike "babies are terrible sleepers" S5E3.png|"Everypony knows babies are terrible sleepers. Let's go!" Spike runs toward the bed store S5E3.png Coming up with a solution Rarity levitating a Daring Do poster S5E3.png Rarity "now nothing is cluttering the castle" S5E3.png|"There! Now nothing is cluttering the castle!" Main 4 look around the throne room S5E3.png Main 4 in empty throne room S5E3.png|"You're right. There is literally nothing cluttering this castle." Fluttershy "what do we do now?" S5E3.png|" What do we do now?" Rarity bears more bad news S5E3.png|"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news..." Rarity points to the setting sun S5E3.png|"... but it's almost sunset." Rarity "we didn't lift a hoof to help her!" S5E3.png|"If we don't figure this out soon, it's going to look like we didn't lift a hoof to help her!" Rainbow Dash "we're Twilight's best friends!" S5E3.png|"Why is this so hard?! We're Twilight's best friends!" Rainbow Dash "this should be easy for us!" S5E3.png|"This should be easy for us!" Applejack "if anypony should be able" S5E3.png|"She said it herself – if anypony should be able to make her feel comfortable in her new home..." Applejack with hat over her heart S5E3.png|"it's us. If we can't do it..." Fluttershy "stuck living in a castle" S5E3.png|"Then Twilight will be stuck living in a castle that makes her feel... sad!" Twilight's castle interior 3 S5E3.png|"SAD, SAD..." Twilight's castle main foyer S5E3.png|kitty "SAD..." (Wait a minute, I didn't say "kitty". My echo must be broken too.) Pinkie "I didn't know you could be loud enough" S5E3.png|"Wow, Fluttershy! I didn't know you could be loud enough to echo!" Twilight's friends running out of time S5E3.png|"Can't believe I let go of the portrait... If it had just been me..." Pinkie panicking "what do we do?!" S5E3.png|"What do we do? What do we do?!" Pinkie "if Twilight comes home now" S5E3.png|"If Twilight comes home now, she'll be like..." Pinkie "what did you guys do?" S5E3.png|"'What did you guys do?'" Pinkie Pie jumps while shouting "nothing!" S5E3.png|"And we'll have to be like 'Nothing!'" Pinkie Pie "and then she'll be like" S5E3.png|"And then she'll be like..." Pinkie Pie "I was counting on you!" S5E3.png|"'I was counting on you!...'" Pinkie Pie "some friends you are!" S5E3.png|"'Some friends you are!'" Pinkie Pie screaming in panic S5E3.png|"And we'll be like... " Pinkie Pie crying hysterically S5E3.png Pinkie Pie wails in despair S5E3.png Pinkie Pie collapses on throne room floor S5E3.png Applejack tells Pinkie to calm down S5E3.png|"Calm down, Pinkie." Applejack "so we can make it right" S5E3.png|"We just need to figure out what we did wrong so we can make it right." Rarity "if this were my home" S5E3.png|"Well, I'' didn't do anything wrong! I did exactly what I would do if this were ''my home!" Rainbow Dash "it's Twilight's home!" S5E3.png|"But it's not your home. It's Twilight's home!" Rarity "all her Rainbow Dash trophies?" S5E3.png|"Where she keeps all her Rainbow Dash trophies?" Rainbow Dash "touché" S5E3.png|"Touché." (What is this, The Three Musketeers?) Fluttershy "we're all a little guilty" S5E3.png|"Maybe we're all a little guilty of making ourselves feel at home instead of Twilight." Applejack tries to cheer her friends up S5E3.png|"Come on, y'all." Applejack "just need to think about Twilight" S5E3.png|"We just need to think about Twilight." Applejack "what was it she'd loved about" S5E3.png|"What was it she'd loved about livin' in the Golden Oak Library?" Fluttershy "oh, everything!" S5E3.png|"Oh, everything|!" Fluttershy talks about Twilight's love of books S5E3.png|"The books, the smell of books, the joy she felt from organizing books..." Rainbow recalls Sonic Rainboom S5E3.png|"Remember that time I crashed into all those books attempting my sonic rainboom after you guys just cleaned up?" Rainbow laughing and friends unamused S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "that was good times" S5E3.png|"That was good times." Applejack "yeah, for you maybe" S5E3.png|"Yeah, for you, maybe." Rarity recalls Look Before You Sleep S5E3.png|"Oh, and Applejack, remember when we were stuck having a sleepover there?" Rarity "that turned out to be so much fun!" S5E3.png|"That turned out to be so much fun!" Pinkie recalls Tirek's destruction of the library S5E3.png|"Remember the time it got blown up to smithereens?!" Pinkie Pie "wait, no, that was the worst" S5E3.png|"Wait, no, that was the worst." Applejack "we had a lot of good memories there" S5E3.png|"We had a lot of good memories there, though. That's what made the Golden Oak Library home." Main 5 remember the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png|"Yeah." Applejack gets an idea S5E3.png|"That's it!" Finding a bed for Spike Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png|"How's that one? Too soft? Too hard? Too lumpy?" Spike looking out the window S5E3.png Sun setting over Ponyville S5E3.png Spike "just right! I'll take it!".png|"Um... Just right! I'll take it!" Twilight relieved "thank goodness" S5E3.png|"Oh, thank goodness." Twilight "thought you'd never find one you liked" S5E3.png|"I thought you'd never find one you liked!" Davenport smiling behind Twilight S5E3.png|"Let's find a salespony and get out of here." Spike "sounds good to me" S5E3.png|"Sounds good to meee—I... nn, um, uh, heh..." Spike sees Twilight's friends outside the window S5E3.png Rainbow mimes for Spike to stall for longer S5E3.png Spike "do you hear that?" S5E3.png|"...did you hear that?" Spike imitates squeaking bed S5E3.png|"Ee-er, ee-er." Spike "too squeaky! better keep looking!" S5E3.png|"Too squeaky! Better keep looking!" Twilight frustrated groan S5E3.png Make This Castle A Home (reprise) Main 5 in front of the destroyed Golden Oak S5E3.png Main 5 looking sad S5E3.png Rarity "I can see it!" S5E3.png Rarity "you and Fluttershy stay here" S5E3.png Rarity "you come with me" S5E3.png Rarity "we're going shopping!" S5E3.png Rarity trotting away from the library S5E3.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie follow Rarity S5E3.png Applejack digging near the library ruins S5E03.png Applejack sings "it's not the things that you gather 'round" S5E3.png Fluttershy sings "it's not how much you own" S5E3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie shopping S5E3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie return to the castle S5E3.png Pinkie Pie emptying shopping bags S5E3.png Rarity threading gems S5E3.png Applejack sanding the chandelier S5E3.png Rainbow putting rope through a hoist S5E3.png Pinkie and Applejack hoisting the chandelier S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hoisting the chandelier S5E3.png Chandelier rising toward the ceiling S5E3.png Main 5 proud of their work S5E3.png Twilight's friends happy with their contributions to the castle S5E03.png Twilight sees her friends' contribution Twilight and Spike at the castle door at dawn S5E3.png Twilight and Spike arrive home S5E03.png|"Hello, we're home!" Twilight's friends welcome Twilight home S5E03.png Twilight Sparkle hears Spike S5E03.png Rainbow and Fluttershy open throne room doors S5E03.png Mane Six and Spike group hug S5E03.png Promotional Castle Sweet Castle promotional image S5E03.png